


Don't Let Me Go

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only comfort you and Dean have after the Apocalypse is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

It had been a long morning. The Croats had managed to take one of the patrols by surprise. They had killed every last human. Dean wasn't taking it very well. When he returned to camp after salting and burning the bodies, he had looked so haggard that all I could do was wrap my arms around him and feel the slight tremble in his bones that he hid so well. After that, I had to get back to work in the weapons tent, cleaning and taking inventory, but I pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck before running off. He had watched me go with sad eyes that broke my heart. He had lost so much. Would he ever stop losing those who he loved and felt responsible? I tried not to think about what that meant for my future.

Later on, I got asked to go on a patrol. Usually, I didn't go with them, for two reasons. First, I knew Dean would never want me to go. Secondly, I wasn't good at much besides using a gun. I wasn't smart or fast or brave. I could shoot to kill and that was about it. But Dean was busy and no one else was available, so I agreed to go.

The patrol was only going a few miles south, not even near the red zone, to scout for any humans that may have survived. We did checks like this at least once every three days, but it was more wishful thinking than anything else. We had almost made it back to camp when the Croats attacked. They fell on us like a swarm of locust. It was a bloodbath. I did my best to take as many of them out before I realized that I was the only human still standing. I turned and ran.

I made it back to camp in one piece, shaking, crying and covered in blood. Not mine or the Croats'. It was the blood of the woman who had been standing next to me. A Croat had dripped her head off, spraying her blood all over me. Several medics came running out to me to make sure I hadn't been infected. Once I was cleared, they practically had to carry me to my cabin. Halfway there, Dean came running up. He started asking frantic questions and then yelling for someone to tell him what had happened. Eventually, he scooped me out of the arms of the medics and carried me himself. He burst through the door of my cabin and made his way to my bed. He laid me down gently and waved everyone else out.

"Babe," his eyes flicked over my body, unconvinced that I wasn't hurt. "Talk to me."

But I couldn't. I was crying and shaking too hard. Sighing, he stood up. I felt a pang of terror go through me.

"No!" I cried. I grabbed his hand. "Dean…don't leave me."

He looked surprised at my outburst, but gently removed my hand from his.

"I'm not going anywhere. I was just gonna take my jacket and shoes off."

I nodded to show that I understood. Soon his warm body was slipping under the blankets and pressed against mine. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I used it as a pacer for my breathing to calm down. Once I was calm enough, I told Dean everything that had happened. When I had finished telling him every detail I could remember, we lay together silently. His strong arms were wrapped around me. He was the first one to speak.

"You shouldn't have gone."

"I know, Dean, I'm sorry-"

"Please, just let me…" He took a deep breath. "I can't lose you, too. I lost Sammy. We lose more friends every day. I don't think I could live if anything happened to you."

Dean's emotional speeches were few and far between. And I knew how uncomfortable he was taking about it, so I said the only thing that came to mind at that moment.

"Don't let me go, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
